


FAKE

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – where in Son Chaeyoung was forced to marry the Myoui's only daughter, Myoui Mina whilst her parents knowing her relationship with the Youngest Artist Heiress of K.Corp, Kim Dahyun. What will happen when the only way to save your family's company will also be the way to destroy your relationship?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imbored_han](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbored_han/gifts), [auchaenthic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchaenthic/gifts).



> Follow me on Twitter @BunnyyTofuu

"You're marrying the Myoui's daughter."

"Oka– wait, what?! What the actual h-ll, Dad?!"

Chaeyoung stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table.

"Manners, Son Chaeyoung."

She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Seriously, Dad?! You know that I have a girlfriend, right?! What's this? Arrange marriage with some strangers?! Again?!"

"I don't care if you have a girlfriend but it's our company being bankrupted here and she is not a stranger! She's the daughter of the Myoui's which we've met last week."

"Well, too bad, I don't care either. I'd rather starve myself just to not marry that Myoui girl."

She picked up her jacket and left, closing the door loudly.

She wore her jacket and helmet before hopping on her motorbike and driving fast to her girlfriend's condo.

Parking her motorbike, she went inside the building while removing her helmet on the way.

Reaching her girlfriend's door, she pressed the doorbell and was soon greeted by a pale girl just by her height as well.

"Hey... what's with the sudden visit?"

Without even answering, she immediately engulf Dahyun in a hug which took the latter shock but soon reciprocated and lead their way inside, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong, Chaeng?"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Dubs..."

That's when Dahyun realized that Chaeyoung's crying already.

"Is it... is it about her again?"

She felt the younger nod in between her sobs.

Silence engulfed them, a deafing one.

But Dahyun decided to broke it.

"Why don't you just... follow what your parents want, Chaeng?"

Chaeyoung let go from the hug and looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Dahyun?! There's no way I would accept that! I have you and that's all I want. Can't you see that I'm trying my best to fight for our relationship?"

"But how about your company? Your parents? You know how important that company to them, right? They put all their sweats and effo–"

"Are you pushing me away now?"

"What? No, it's not what I meant–"

"Then what do you mean?! Didn't you mean that you already want to break up with me because you're already tired of how our relationship runs?! Tell me, Dahyun!"

Dahyun was a bit taken aback but then soon felt blood rushing on her cheeks because of anger, now that she finally processed what Chaeyoung just said.

"Yes, Chaeyoung! I'm already tired of how our relationship runs but did I told you that I'm breaking up with you?! I didn't, right?! I stayed. I stayed because I love you and I believe in you but hearing those words come from your mouth made me lose all my hopes for us. You're right. Maybe we're really not meant to be together."

Dahyun walked passed her and opened the door widely, while Chaeyoung's still processing what just happened.

It's not the Dahyun she knows.

It's the first time Dahyun bursted out in anger for the past 3 years they've been together.

"W-Wait... Dahyun, I'm so–"

"I'm tired, Chaeng. I love you, I do but I don't think this is our time."

Dahyun walked towards her and held her hand, leading her towards the door.

With one last hug, Dahyun pushed Chaeyoung outside and locked her door.

"We're over, Chae. Don't call for me anymore."

With that, Chaeyoung's tears started to fall once again, realizing how dumb she was that she poured her anger towards Dahyun who did nothing but love her and understand her.

•••

A month later...

Chaeyoung irritatingly tapped her feet on the floor as she's patiently waiting for her date.

She glanced at her watch and saw that it's been 16 minutes already since the actual call time.

Psh. Is she still going or she ditched me already? I'm fvcking starving. she thought.

Just at it is, a girl in a red dress sat accross her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes before calling the waiter for the menu.

Why did I even agree to this again? Oh, right. To save our company. Tch. she said.

"So... what are your hobbies?"

Chaeyoung looked at the girl in front her in disbelief.

"Don't even assume that we'll eventually get close. Never, Mina, never."

You read it right.

It was Mina who's in front her right now, the Myoui's only daughter.

After weeks of bugging and pursuading Chaeyoung, she finally agreed on this arrange marriage but of course, in one condition. 

"I heard that... you just came from a break up recently?"

She shot her a glare.

"Why do you even care?! I'm only here because of our fvcking company's sake! I don't care about starving myself but starving my parents won't do so here I am."

"I'm also just here to help your company, we're just the same! My girlfriend fvcking broke up with me when I told her about this. And... I hope you know that the wedding's in two months by now."

Chaeyoung choke on her drink and coughed for a few seconds before recovering.

"Two months by now?!"

•••

Chaeyoung groaned and scrunched up her face upon hearing noises coming from her kitchen.

I freaking live alone for pete's sake. she said.

She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes before checking her phone.

A smile immediately formed on her lips upon seeing her locksreen wallpaper.

Even though Dahyun and her are already over, she still loves the Tofu and doesn't have a plan on changing her lockscreen wallpaper nor deleting their photos together.

It's a treasure and a promise to herself that she'll claim Dahyun once again after this sh*t.

Hearing noises from her kitchen once again, her train of thoughts got cut off, walking her way downstairs, only to see a girl who she wished not to see, cooking something.

"What the fvck are you doing in my kitchen?! How did you got in?!"

Mina got startled and looked at Chaeyoung.

"Aunt told me your password."

Chaeyoung heave a deep sigh and balled her fists while mentally telling herself to calm down.

"What do you want?"

"I want to get to know you."

"I already told you that this is just–"

"I know that, Chaeyoung. But how are we supposed to handle this if we despise each other?!"

"I don't care."

"Well, I do care. So whether you like it or not, I'm your fiancée and vise versa."

"A fake fiancée."


	2. 2

Spending weeks living ang getting along with Mina was a hassle for Chae but surprisingly, it only occur for the first week.

They learned and discussed about each other's situation and knowing that Mina had also just came from a recent break up just like her, made it a little bit more easy.

They slowly became comfortable with each other's prescence, especially that they have to pretend being a couple in front of their parents.

"Breakfast's ready."

An unconcious smile appeared on Chaeyoung's face as she was greeted by Mina who just finished preparing their breakfast.

It's just like this everday.

They live in the same roof but doesn't sleep on the same room.

Mina would always wake up first as Chaeyoung's a sleepyhead and would prepare breakfast for the two of them.

Chaeyoung sat down accross Mina and thanked her for the food as they both began eating.

"Have you talked with Dahyun already? I noticed that you seemed to be smiling all day yesterday."

"I messaged her but she hasn't replied... yet. But I don't care, as long as she'll be mine again after this."

Mina forced a smile and nodded.

"How about you? Don't you have plans coming back with Nayeon after this?"

"This isn't just the reason why we broke up. We had a third party and I was just used for a rebound from her break up with Tzuyu."

Chaeyoung frowned upon hearing what Mina said.

She gave her a reassuring smile and held the older's free hand on top of the table.

"I'm just here. We might still have a slight despise towards each other but know that I'm just here."

•••

D-Day

Heaving a deep sigh, Chaeyoung fixed her woman suit as she wait for Mina to walk in the altar.

It's finally the day of their 'wedding'.

Only close friends and family of both sides are invited, which both Chaeyoung and Mina suggested.

You can do this, Chae... just six more months after this and you'll be able to be with Dahyun again... she said to herself.

Seeing the church door slowly opened, everyone's gaze was fixed on a feminine girl, wearing an elegant white dress, slowly walking down the altar.

A smile slowly appeared on Chaeyoung's face as they both met each other's gaze.

She felt her heartbeat quicken its pace as Mina's starting to get in her position.

She lightly creased her eyebrows as she once again felt butterflies in her stomach.

It's been like this ever since her and Mina have shared bond and memories together.

•••

After the wedding and the celebration, the newly wed decided to call it a night and went ahead first from their parents and visitors.

"Finally!"

Chae groaned and plopped herself on the couch as soon as they entered her apartment.

But she then received a smack on the head from Mina.

"Ouch, why?!"

"I thought we already talked about this?!"

"Talk what?!"

"The kiss! I told you to just kiss the side of my lips and not my actual lips!"

Chaeyoung gasped.

"I kissed you on your lips?! Oh my! I thought I did not!"

She then once again received continuous smack from the older which she nonchantly tried to avoid.

•••

After five months...

Mina smiled sadly upon seeing the date being displayed on her phone's lockscreen.

Only less than a month left... she thought.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged her thoughts off and looked at Chaeyoung who's looking worried at her.

"I'm fine... I just realised that time really flies so fast... look, we only have less than a month left before this marriage ends..."

Chaeyoung frowned and engulf the latter in a hug as they were both settled in the couch, watching movies.

"I'm really thankful that it was you whom I have to marry and not just other strangers..."

Chaeyoung just stayed quiet and hugged Mina even tighter.

If only she could stop the time, she wouldn't want to let go of Mina anymore.

Through those seven months since they lived together, Chaeyoung wouldn't deny that she did slowly became fond of the Penguin and soon developed feelings for the latter.

Mina, even just by briefly meeting the younger for the first time on an event with her family, she wouldn't lie because she really felt something when she saw her.

Their moment was cut off when they heard Chaeyoung's phone buzzed.

Chaeyoung slowly let go of the hug, making Mina frown as she immediately misses the warmth of the younger.

An unconcious smile appeared on Chaeyoung's face as soon as she saw the contact name of who messaged here.

It was Dahyun.

After almost seven months, she finally replied.

Mina being curious, took a peek but immediately frowned upon seeing who messaged Chaeyoung and how Chaeyoung immediately smiled.

She still loves her... she said to her mind.

Not saying any more words, she left Chae and went to her room.

Convo...

Dubs♡

—Hey...

?  
I told you not to call me anymore.

—I know, but you didn't told me to not message you.

-_-

—Just less than one more month, Dubs. Please give me one more chance.

You should stop and just let yourself love Mina. I'm sure you developed feelings for her for all those months you've been together.

—Dub...

I'm happy with someone now, Chae and I'm happy that you're safe with Mina too. I even attended your wedding. Just confess to her already. I wish you all the best. Until next time again, Chae.

End.

Chaeyoung's smile faded upon reading Dahyun's message but she even frowned more when she saw that Mina's not beside her anymore.

She took a glance on her lockscreen wallpaper, it's still the same, a photo of her and Dahyun on their first date.

I'm being torned for still loving you and having this feelings for Mina at the same time...

•••

Plopping herself on the couch, Chaeyoung inhaled the scent of her apartment.

"What a tiring day..."

She spread her arms on the couch but immediately fixed her position upon not hearing Mina greet her for coming home.

Mina have been quiet and quite have been distancing herself from Chaeyoung after their last movie watching.

She shrugged it off at first but she couldn't take it anymore.

Standing up, she made her way towards her Mina's shared room, only to find it empty.

She checked the other rooms but still, no signs of Mina.

Maybe she just went out for a while...

She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water but a folder placed on their dining table caught her attention.

She curiously grabbed it but as soon as she read what's inside, tears immediately started flowing on her cheeks.

Divorce Papers...

Signed by Myoui Mina.

Not minding her thirst, she immediately grabbed her car keys and drove as fast she could to the Myoui's household.

It's the only place she knows Mina would go to beside her apartment.

Ringing the doorbell for a lot of times, she was greeted by Mr. Myoui who seemed to be annoyed.

"What are you doing here? I thou–"

"Mina. Where is she? I need to talk to her. Please."

"She's now on her way to the airport."

"A-Airport?"

"She's going back to Japan."


	3. 3

"She's going back to Japan."

It was like everything stopped when Chaeyoung heard those woeds coming from Mina's Dad.

"W-What? B-But... but when? How? We were just together yesterday and earlier before I was off to work..."

"It hasn't been an hour since she left. I thought she told you but I guess I was wrong... I'm sorry..."

Wasting no time, Chaeyoung immediately went inside her car, not even minding that she didn's say a proper farewell to Mr. Myoui but all she could think of right now is MINA.

Fishing her phone from her pocket, she dialed Mina's number for a lot of times but to no avail, it was ignored and was just being directed to voicemail.

She then dialed Jeongyeon's, Mina's close friend.

"You two were planning something, aren't you? Mina and You." She said as soon as Jeongyeon picked her phone up.

"So Mina really didn't told you..."

"Freaking H-ll, Unnie! Why?! You could've just told me about it!"

"I promised to keep her secret, Chae..."

"What else? What else are you hiding from me, huh?!"

"She's planning to go back to Japan and stay there for good."

"Why? Is she doing this because of me? Have I done something wrong to her?"

"You made her fall for you, Chae."

Chaeyoung was then left speechless.

Mina fell for me? she thought.

"Right, I wasn't suppose to tell you that but yes, she fell in love with you, right after you first met each other."

"I... I didn't know..."

"But now that you do already, what will you do, Chae?" Chaeyoung remained silent, focusing her gaze on the road. "Do you love her? Have you forgotten about your feelings for Dahyun now?"

Before Chaeyoung could answer, Jeongyeon once again spoke.

"If you're still not sure about what you feel towards her then don't chase her anymore, you'll just hurt her even more. But if you do love her, hurry up because her flight's twenty minutes away."

Chaeyoung hissed under her breath, stepping hard on the pedal, she drove as fast as she can, driving off limits, honking from time to time. However, she found herself dialing Mina's number once again.

Please leave a message after the beep.

"Don't go, please." She closed her eyes for a brief second and once again focused on the road. "I still have something to tell you. Please wait for me."

•••

Jumping from barriers, apologizing for people she unintentionally bumped and pushed because of the adrenaline rising in her body.

She looked back and groaned as she saw that the guards chasing her have increased.

"Flight 324 for Japan is about to leave."

Muttering a curse under her breath, she ran as fast as she could, thanking herself for doing enough exercises.

She ran as she found the plane in the runway, hope rising, but unfortunately, it wasn't still enough.

"No, no, no, MINA! No!" she kept shouting, seeing how the plane started moving, taking off.

The guards have incresed even more the time she crossed the line and ran through the airplane's runway, but all her efforts seemed to have gone to waste as the plane took off.

The next thing she knew, she's being carried back by the guards to somewhere, blurry vision and hard breathing taking over her.

Mina. The only word stuck on her head.

•••

Walking aimlessly at the airport, her mind still floating, wondering why the guards and officials just let her go after all the violations she had done and half still thinking about Mina.

Head empty, just thoughts about Mina.

"Son Chaeyoung."

She turned around and found a pair of cold eyes gazing at her, tilting her head, wondering if she's just hallucinating or what.

Reaching her hands out, she cupped the latter's cheeks, feeling how soft it is.

She... she feels real...

The girl blinked numerous times before flicking her forehead, Chaeyoung hissing in pain after.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"You're real! You're here!"

Jumping in joy, she immediately engulfed the Penguin in a hug, the latter feeling her body stiffened.

"I... I think I should go..."

Pushing Chaeyoung, she turned around, ready to leave, only to be pulled by Chaeyoung, engulfing her in a hug once again.

She tried getting off her grasp but she wouldn't deny that Chaeyoung's still stronger than her.

"Look at me,"

"I don't want to."

"Why is that?"

"The more reason to suffer leaving you."

"Then the more reason to make you look at me as well."

"Our contract's already done, Chae. Your company's doing fine now. The deal's already done, 6 months. You can go back to Dahyun now."

"And you're going back to Nayeon?"

"No, I'm going back to Japan."

"Answer all my questions first and then I'll let you leave."

"Fine."

Spinning Mina around, she carefully circled ber arms around her waist, embracing her.

"I just want to make sure that you won't escape. Talk."

"I'm going back to Japan and stay there for good."

"Without telling me? Your own wife, Son Mina?"

"It was–"

"You promised. You promised to stay even after this."

"I know, but you still love Da–"

"Dahyun's already my past, I have you now."

"W-What?"

"Tell me, Mina. Why are you leaving?"

"Because of the contra–"

"Other than that."

Heaving a deep sigh, she held Chaeyoung's hands and intertwined it with her.

"Because I fell in love with you."

Chaeyoung smiled, closing her eyes and letting the silence take over them, wanting the words coming from Mina to resonate in her.

"You don't have any plans of confessing, don't you?"

"I just confessed, you Pabo."

"But if I didn't chased you, you wouldn'r confess... right?"

Mina shook her head.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE you still love Dah–"

Not letting Mina finish, she once again spinned her around, making Mina face her this time.

Cupping the Penguin's cheeks, looking at her eyes, gently wiping the tears on Mins's cheeks.

"I love you too, Mina."

Not wasting any second, Chaeyoung had crashed their lips together, kissing each other so gently, feelings and unspoken words filled their kiss.

"I don't care about our fake relationship anymore. I'll marry you once again, but this time, it's for real now."


End file.
